Techie in the House
by FurryCuddles37
Summary: When Batman runs across a young girl he just suspected a possible mugging. But what happens when said girl becomes Young Justice's own personal Watchtower.  OC Any tips strongly encouraged. Criticism is good.
1. Chapter 1

She didn't remember how she had gotten there. Gotham was just so big. Truth was, she was always getting lost.

Confused and lost, she took out her iPhone. She'd have to get home so or-

Well... that.

Dressed in a dirty shirt and ripped jeans, he came out from behind the dumpster holding a knife.

Well crap. She didn't know how to fight, and even if she did, she had no way of knowing which way to run afterward. And the true fact is that most people are more afraid of knives than guns. She was one of them.

Left with no choice, she ran.

Some guys would have left her alone, not wanting to run after them, but she had some nice, shiny tech. She wasn't too bad looking either. Add those with a defenseless expression and you've got the perfect prey.

She hated running. Oh, but if her gym teacher could see her now. Faster and faster, until-

SREEEEECH!

The Batmobile. The one and only bat-mobile. Her hands slapped the hood as she tried to stop before she hit the car. If it could be called that.

Instantly information flooded her mind. It was so high tech... and she had made some really high tech stuff, so this was saying something.

It was rather quick. Out came batman in all his black billowing glory. The poor man didn't have a chance. Not that she cared.

"'s not safe, wondering around this late," he growled.

"New here," she shrugged. "But thanks for the help." She looked longingly at the vehicle. "That's really something you've got there. I mean, who else has a dashboard radar, hydraulic impact absorbers and an emergency dashboard JLA signal in their car?"

To say he was shocked might be an understatement; however, he didn't even flinch. "How do you know so much about my car?"

"I'm just good friends with tech. And don't worry Mr. Wayne I won't tell. After all, I wouldn't want my dad to lose his boss," she whispered. Then she turned around and just walked away.

Back at the Batcave Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman did research on this strange girl. He knew immediately who the girl's father was.

Name: James S. Collins

Age: 48

Department: Wayne Electronics- Gotham

Formerly employee at Midway City

Transfer requested by CEO

Collins is married to Katie Collins; both have a 14-year-old daughter, currently enrolled at Gotham Academy.

That's right- Bruce had heard only good things about Mr. Collins and had requested his transfer himself. Mr. Collins had replied with an intimidate, yes. But what about the daughter. How did she know so much? Surely she hadn't learned the information from one of her parents. Perhaps Robin would learn more at school.

Bruce went up to ask.

After all, one couldn't be too cautious.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick didn't know what to expect from the girl. So before class stared in the computer lab Dick popped in his jump drive and implanted a virus. Once class stated he's have to be moved to the only other available computer in the room, right next to Kelly Collins. What he didn't count on was intervention.

"Mrs. O'Connell? There's something wrong with my computer."

"Let me see Richard…"

The screen was completely blank and wouldn't turn on. The teacher began to look around at the computer and push keys. Of course nothing happened. "To tell you the truth Richard, I don't know what's wrong with it. Why don't you take the extra computer by Ms. Collins?"

"Can I take a look?" Speak of the devil.

Dick looked a little bit doubtful but Mrs. O'Connell moved aside. Collins peeked behind the tower and started to fiddle around. All of a sudden the monitor sprang to life.

"Ha!" crowed Mrs. O'Connell, "Good job Kelly."

"The power cord wasn't completely plugged in."

"Hum, I thought I checked that, well there you go Richard," the teacher walked away.

Dick couldn't believe his eyes. How did she do that? He's put a virus on it, not loosed a cord. He looked over to where she was sitting to see her smiling at him. She then gave him a wink turning back to her computer and started to type. His eyebrows furrowed. He turned back to his screen and blanched.

**Nice Try.**

How in the world had she…the computer began to type again.

**Meet me after school, we can talk then.**

Next to that was a little text picture of a bird. Well that was comforting.

"Mrs. O'Connell? There's something wrong with my computer."

THE ROBIN. Having computer trouble? She didn't think so. She walked over as the teacher began checking over the computer. "To tell you the truth Richard, I don't know what's wrong with it. Why don't you take the extra computer by Ms. Collins?"

So that's why he messed with the computer: he wanted to interrogate her. Well maybe she'd have some fun with him.

"Can I take a look?" she said. She pretended to look behind the tower when in fact she was just touching the computer using her technopathic abilities to find out what was wrong.

She smiled. So he had put a virus on in. A good one too. But she was better.

The monitor sprang to life and her job was done. The teacher praised her and she went back to her computer. She felt someone looking at her and turned around to see Wayne staring at her. She just smiled and then winked. She turned around and started to type.

**Nice Try.**

**Meet me after school, we can talk then.**

She tried to hide a laugh as she made a text picture of a bird. Let him take that whatever way he would.

They met after school.

"How'd you do that?" he was frustrated to say the least. He'd never had someone that young best him. It was definitely a first.

"I'm a technopath. I can control and communicate with technology."

He nodded his head as he held his chin in his hand.

"So what does the big bat want?"

"To know how you know what you know."

"Easy, I hit his car when he saved me and was able to know about the car through touch. My dad works for him and I've tinkered around with his stuff. And who could have that much Wayne stuff without getting in trouble? The person who owns it…or someone he trusts. Easy."

"Hum," he nodded again.

"He's calling you."

"What?" All of a sudden his phone rang. It was Bruce. How'd she know that?

"_How'd it go?"_

"I'm talking to her now?"

"_I thought you were going to talk to her in class? Would you put her on?"_

"Sure," Dick said. "He wants to talk to you," he said passing the phone to her.

"Wow, nice phone," she said once she touched it.

"Hello Mr. Wayne, hope my father has been helpful at this division," she said cheerily.

"Hello Ms. Collin, I have a proposition for you and would like to meet you. Dick will show you where. I'm sorry I thought he was going to talk to you in class."

"Oh, he tried." Mr. Wayne just hummed in thought.

"Well then I'll see you soon, be sure to call your parents so they don't worry."

"Sure thing, Mr. Wayne." She ended the call.

"So what did he say?" asked Dick.

"He wants to meet me. Said you'd show me where."

"Okay, we should get going."

"'Kay, I'm gonna call my dad," she said, pulling out her phone.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, Dad."

"_Hey,__ Sweetheart, how's it __going?_"

"Good. Hey, I'm gonna be hanging out with the Boss's kid."

"_Grayson? Okay. Be save, have fun._"

"Will do. Bye."

"_Bye._" She ended the call.

"Okay, let's go."

Dick led her to a broken phone booth. He put of some sunglasses as he walked in and then beckoned for her to join him.

"Robin B01, and guest."

Kelly watched as a blue light raked itself over them and all of a sudden she was standing in a big cave.


End file.
